The Last Prussian
by BlackfireForney
Summary: Got bored one day... And Wrote this! lol Story of Elizabeta telling her grandsons, Feli and Lovi about a man born with the mark of a former nation, and of the romance of the children's father and this man. Follow as we go through Gilbert's life all the way from the beginning in... The Last Prussian!
1. The Prologue

"50 years have passed since World War Three... And ever since that war, everyone's different. People are either born into one country, or the other. There's no in between. Each human is born with the mark of their country."

"But... What happens if you're born with the mark of a former nation?"

"You either choose your country or you are given the option to nomadicly travel through the different countries. I still remember clear as day when that boy was born... He was such a fine young man. If only he was still with us..." An old lady spoke to her grandson.

"Grandma Elizabeta, I wanna hear more about that person." The little boy said, ignore the annoyed grunts from his twin brother beside him.

She grinned, "Of coarse, Feli... Where should I start? Oh, I'd better tell you his name."

The boy nodded eagerly, his copper-yellow eyes gleaming. She sat back in her rocking chair, "His name... Was Gilbert, the last Prussian. He was the bravest man I'd ever met, and he had a tongue that was made for insulting." She chuckled, "But none the least, he was the most perfect man for your father, Feliciano."

The boy blinked, "But... what about Mama?"

She shook her head, "Your mother only came in after Gilbert had passed away, and she knew your father would never forget him... and well, she was okay with that."

He nodded, "Oh..." He looked up at her, "Grandma Elizabeta, can we get to the story now?"

She nodded, "Of coarse... Where should I start?"

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx ****  
**

Yes! This is a short chapter... Its cuz its more of a Opening. The real story will start next time! Ima be slow cuz I wring this while I'm writing Life as He Knows It... So, well... HERE WE GO! XD I literally thought of this while I was listening to The Hanging Tree Song. lol BYE


	2. The First Years of Life

A woman sat in a rocking chair, her hands on the small bump on her stomach. She gazed out the window, "Honey? What country do you think it'll be born into?"

A man walked in, smiling at the woman, "Anya, you know it'll be born into the German. Just like his parents..."

She nodded, "Yes, I know... But, wouldn't it be interesting if he wasn't...?"

The man frowned, "Don't think like that."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, loosen up, Alex." She mumbled, "I just hope he's born healthy..." She thought out loud.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx ****  
**

"Ah!" A ear-piercing wail echoed through the house as girls hurried to grab hot water and towels for the new arrival. Anya lied in her bed, muffling her screams of pain with a rag in between her teeth.

OKay, Madam... On the count of three... One, two... Three!" And with that, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the small infant in the Midwife's hands. She let her head rest down on the pillow, panting. The father, on the other hand, was looking intently at the baby.

"Its a boy~" Anya heard the Midwife purr, "A healthy baby boy..." She said, gently washing the little infant.

Alex nodded, "Lovely! Oh, and what country is it?"

The woman looked up at her, "I'm sorry... I'm not very memorized of all the symbols. Can you hand me that book?" She said, pointing to the dresser where a **very** large book was.

He nodded and handed her the large book. She gently handed the baby to Anya and opened up the book. She skimmed through a few pages before brightening up, "Ah! Here it is! It seems your child has a... Prussian mark!" She grinned, "Oh~ A former nation! How lucky you two are~" She grinned.

But, Alex didn't look happy. "Are you sure? How could I give birth to something like that? Only German runs through my veins."

That, made Anya pissed, "Are you serious? Who the fuck cares?! Its a healthy baby boy and that's all that matters!"

"I care! I refuse to have an impure child!" He snapped back at her.

Her eyes darkened, "Then get the fuck out. You're not suitable for a father!"

Alex was taken aback. He swished around and walked out of the house. Anya sighed and looked down at the child. She smiled, "What should I name you?" All her anger seemed to leave with Alex. She gently wrapped her arms around the small infant, "How about... Gilbert? That was my grandfather's name, and now its yours... My little Prussian." She cooed.

The baby stayed oddly silent as the Midwife took him away to a crib beside Anya's bed. Anya closed her eyes to sleep... She was exhausted. The Midwife would take care of the baby while she slept.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx ****  
**

Anya stood in her kitchen, cooking eggs on a frying pan. A boy, only about 4, ran into the kitchen, followed by a little yellow bird. He latched onto Anya's skirt, "Mommy! When can I start school?" He asked.

She smiled, lifting him up onto her shoulder as she set the eggs onto the table. "Gilbert, I told you yesterday. You can start when you're six. You're only four so you've got two years."

He frowned, "But I don't wanna wait~ Lizzy from across the street is already in highschool!"

She set him down in a chair, "Yes, and she's 17. Just don't argue and eat your breakfast."

He rolled his crimson eyes but stayed quiet as he dug into his eggs and ham. Anya sat across from him, a smile on her face as she ate. Gilbert stood up, "I'm done!" He said, quickly setting his dishes in the sink and running out the back door.

Anya stood up and leaned against the doorframe, "Be careful! And don't get in trouble!" She called as Gilbert disappeared into the forest that surrounded the backyard.

Gilbert quickly ran through the forest, his little yellow bird following. Even though he was only 4, he'd already memorized the whole forest. He pushed through a bush and stepped into an open clearing. He flopped down on the floor, panting heavily. He snickered, "Wonder if that horse will show up again..." He mumbled before being pecked by his little yellow bird.

"What was that for?!" He growled, holding his nose. The bird only tweeted. He grinned, "Aw, is someone jealous?"

That made the bird only puff up and peck his head again. He grabbed the bird and hugged it, "So cute~ Mommy likes you too so dats good!"

He blinked, hearing an odd sound on the other side of the clearing. He let go of the bird and stood up, staring across towards the snow-white horse that stood across from him. He blinked, only now noticing the little boy behind it. He smiled, "Hallo. Is this your horse?" He asked, stepping closer.

The boy nodded, slightly smiling, "Are you a German?" He asked, stepping out from behind his horse.

He shook his head, "Mommy says I'm Prussian." He grinned, "I'm special!"

He smiled, "I'm French~ I guess that makes us both former nations!"

His eyes widened, "Really? Awesome!" He laughed, his bird tweeting around his head. "Well, what are you doing out here all alone...?" He asked, tilting his head.

The Fench boy shrugged, "Where else can I go?" He asked before hearing someone call out.

Gilbert sighed, "Well, I'm sorry about that... My mom's calling me for lunch."

The boy looked at the ground, "Oh... then bye..."

He shook his head, "Come with! We have a stable where your horse could go and you could eat lunch with us!"

He thought for a moment before nodding, "Sure, why not?" He grabbed his horse's reins, "Lead the way."

Gilbert nodded and swung around, walking back out of the clearing and towards his boy followed quickly, holding tightly to his snow-white horse. Gilbert walked back into the yard where his mom was waiting. He smiled, "Mommy! I made a new friend!" He said, pointing at the boy beside him.

She smiled, "Oh? And whats your name?" She asked the boy, crocuhing down beside him.

"I-Its Francis, ma'am..." He mumbled, gripping his horse's reigns tighter.

She purred, "Such a lovely name for a lovely boy~ And what country are you? You don't look liked you'd be German..."

He stood up a little straighter, "I'm French."

She smiled, "Oh~ A former nation! How cute!" She gave him a big hug, "Will you be staying for lunch?"

He nodded, "Where can I put my horse?" He asked.

She pointed to a stable, "Over there is fine. We only have one horse and he's pretty old so he wouldn't mind some company." She smiled. "Gilbert, help him please? I'll go make lunch."

Gilbert nodded, "Okay!" He scampered off to the stables, Francis following. He grinned, "See? I knew she'd like you." He whispered to him, stopping in front of the stables. He pointed to a spot next to a black horse, "You can tie her up over there... Wilka doesn't bite." He grinned.

Francis nodded, quickly tying up the snow-white horse beside their black one. Gilbert had already began walking back so Francis scampered off to catch up. They both stopped in front of the back door and wiped off their now muddied shoes. They ran to the table, sitting side-by-side. Anya walked over, two sammiches on a plate. She smiled, "Here you go. Francis, I hope you like grilled ham and cheese~" She purred.

Gilbert immediately began to eat, washing it down with milk. Francis was a little more hesitant but eventually ate. Anya ate across from them, smiling. The little yellow bird tweeted next to Gilbert. He looked at his mother, "Hey, Mommy. Is Lizzie gonna watch us after lunch again?"

She nodded, "Yes, so don't forget to was up." She said, standing up and putting the dishes into the sink.

He nodded, "Okay~" He smiled at Francis, "Come on!" He said, gabbing his hand and running up the stairs. Francis stumbled after. He stopped in front of the bathroom, "Mommy gets mad if we don't clean up before Lizzy comes over... Because Lizzy's supposed to be a 'lady'..." He snickered, "If only she saw what happens when Mommy leaves."

Francis blinked, "Who's Lizzy?"

He blinked, "Oh! I forgot. Lizzy's my friend in High School. She hangs out with me while my Mommy is working."

He nodded, "Should I leave now...?" He asked, looking at the ground.

He shook his head, "But Its fun having you here!" He said, grabbing his hands. He smiled, "Plus, I know Lizzy would love to meet you."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll stay... But only because I don't want to break a young woman's heart..." He snickered.

He rolled his eyes and turned the faucet on, "Well, we should get washed up." He said, splashing water onto his face. Francis did the same. They both grabbed the towel on the rack and dried their faces off, washing their hands next.

"Lizzy's here! And she brough her cousin."

Gilbert's eyes widened, "Toni's here too? Yay!" He bolted down the stairs, Francis following after. Half way down the stairs, he tackled a Spanish boy to the ground, laughing.

The boy promptly kicked him off, "Don't attack me! You scared me half to death." He growled.

He grinned, "Whatever~ Lets go into the living room! I wanna introduce you two to Francis!" He grinned. Francis had left to sit in the living room on the couch.

Lizzy smiled, "Oh? A new friend? Well lets go!" She bolted off, leaving Gilbert and Antonio to follow. She laughed, promptly sitting down beside the French boy.

After introductions, they all ran out to the forest, playing and acting care-free until the sun set over the trees. Lizzie rounded up all three of the children and they walked back to the house, Gilbert obnoxiously laughing and bragging about winning tag, Francis and Antonio talking and getting familiar with one another, and Elizabeta (Lizzie) trying to figure out how much she'd get paid for taking care of three kids for half a day... When they got back to the house, everyone got ready for bed, Francis and Antonio borrowing a pair of Gilbert's clothes.

It was a couple hours after they were all asleep that Anya got back home. Opening the door, she smiled at where Lizzie was sitting on the couch, reading. "I'm back~" She whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

Lizzie blinked, setting her book down and standing up. She smiled, walking over and helping Anya with her coat and bags. "Welcome back. They were all angels today."

She nodded, "Yeah... Oh, while I was at work, I looked up that little Francis. His mother's dead, and no one knows the whereabouts of his father. Such a sad thing." She said, sighing and walking to the kitchen.

Lizzie nodded, following. "Yes, that must be tragic. Oh! He's a former Country like Antonio and Gil, correct?" After Anya nodded, she continued, "Well... It is in your line of work to give shelter to any mistreated former countries and/or fugitives, no?"

Anya sighed and nodded, "You read my mind... I've already filled out a paper to take guardianship over him." She smiled.

Lizzie smiled as well, "Another child, how lucky are we?" She chuckled. "At least this one has manners." purred.

Gilbert, whom had been standing in the hallway, couldn't help but over hear this conversation. His eyes lit up and suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry anymore... Being quiet as he could, he scampered back up to his bedroom, the biggest grin ever on his face.

END~

**Author's Note: **_XD Yes, I added more... Idk, I just thought it was too short. Plus, I noticed I misspelled a lot. So, I'm revising~ Plus, I love writing this story. AND I AM STILL WRITING! But with January and February, I'm busy so... Meh. _


	3. School's Awaited Beginning

Childish squealing filled the courtyard in front of the school. Gilbert stood with Francis and Antonio at the front of the chaos, waiting for the doors to open. Francis looked the most nervous, Antonio just stood there smiling, and Gilbert was almost jumping with excitement. As the doors finally opened, all 3 of them bolted, knocking the wind out of a their teacher.

Gilbert swung onto a chair. "This is gonna be so fun!" He grinned.

Francis nodded, "And the teacher was really pretty~ I cant wait to meet her!"

Antonio grinned, "At least we'll all get to know some more kids now~" He said, sitting across from Francis and Gilbert.

They all stopped talking as the teacher entered the room, "Good Morning kids, lets start class..."

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx **

Francis and Gilbert walked home together. Antonio had been picked up by Lizzy. Gilbert smiled, "Mom's gonna be having the baby soon." He said, fiddling with the cross around his neck.

Francis nodded, "Do you think it'll be Prussian like you?"

He shook his head, "Mom says it'll probably be German like the father."

He smiles, "Still. I bet he'll at least be adorable."

He laughed, "Why, of coarse! He'll have pretty green eyes like Mom and dark brown hair like his Father."

Francis snickered, "You're so weird." He said as they walked back into Gilbert's house. They threw their stuff onto the chair and ran out into the backyard and towards the stables. Francis smiled, "Hows my little Princess~" He purred, petting his white horse.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "What kind of name is that for a horse?" He asked, gently brushing his black horse's mane.

He frowned, "Its a very pretty name!" He protested but then sighed, "Wanna just go ride?"

Gilbert nodded, "Okay! Wilka needs some exercise anyways."

He said, grabbing the black horse's reigns and walking out of the stables. Francis grabbed Princess's reigns and followed him out. Gilbert got onto Wilka and Francis got onto Princess and they both rode into the forest. They stopped in a clearing, smiling.

"Hey, remember when we first met?" He asked, gently petting his horse's mane.

He nodded, "We were four, right? Its been two years..." He said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah... And think, we're gonna be big brothers soon! Do you think it'll like me?"

He laughed, "Of coarse it will! We'll be the best big brothers ever!"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah we will~ We should be getting back now... Its almost dinner time."

He sighed, "Fine... Lets head back to the house." He mumbled, gently gripping the reigns and rode the horse home. Gilbert slowly followed after. After they had put the horses in the stable, they walked up to the house, surprised at what they saw.

A young man was standing in the living room talking to Anya, a little boy sitting beside him. Anya blinked and smiled at Francis and Gilbert, "Children, come here and meet our guests."

Gilbert smiled, "Hallo. I'm Gilbert."

Francis, who was a little more shy, looked at them from behind Gilbert, "I'm Francis..."

Anya smiled, "Mr. Arthur and his brother Alfred will be staying with us for a while."

Gilbert blinked, "Really?" His grin widened, "Well, welcome!"

Francis just nodded. Anya stood up, "Well, everyone go wash up and I'll get started on dinner."

"Okay!" They said in unison and led Arthur and Alfred up to the bathroom.

Gilbert stared at Arthur and Alfred, "If your staying with us... What countries do you belong to?"

"Well, I'm English and my brother's American." Arthur said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Gilbert's blinked, "I didn't know there's a country called America..."

He shook his head, "No, no. America doesn't exist any more."

Francis titled his head, "So... He's a former nation?"

Arthur tensed, "Yes... but why would little boys like you know about that?" He asked, washing his hands once Alfred was done.

They both glanced at each other then back at Arthur, "We're former nations." They spoke in unison.

His eyes widened, "Oh? Well, then your mother must be very proud."

Gilbert, "Ja, my mother is very proud of us."

He blinked, "Yours? Isn't she both you and his?" He asked pointing at Francis.

Francis just frowned, "My mother's dead. I live here with Gilbert and Miss Anya."

He nodded, "Oh... Well, we'd all better get downstairs." He said, quickly changing the subject. They all nodded and walked to the dining room. Anya was cooking and Will, her boyfriend, was setting the table.

Francis and Gilbert sat together, "Hallo Will." Gilbert said.

Will nodded, "Hallo, Gilbert. How was school?" He said, sitting across from him and Francis.

He shrugged, "More boring than I thought..." He said, slouching in his chair.

He simply nodded then looked at Francis, "And how was your day?" Arthur and Alfred both sat on the other side of the table.

Francis shrugged, "Same as Gilbert..." He smiled and said thank you to Anya as she set a plate of food beside everyone.

Gilbert ate a piece of chicken, "One good thing happened... We met this really nice boy and he showed us around the playground."

Anya smiled, seating herself beside Will. "Well, that was nice of him."

Francis nodded, "Oui... But he's in 3rd grade." He shrugged eating his peas.

She nodded, "Oh... Well, enough talking. Eat your dinner." She said, eating her food with a smile as usual. You could almost forget she was pregnant...

The rest of the evening went pretty normal. Anya sat down and read, Will went home, Gilbert and Francis showed Arthur and Alfred to their rooms, they all got ready for bed, Arthur read for a short while, then they all went to sleep...

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx ****  
**

Gilbert's eyes swung open, hearing a agonizing cry. He sat up quickly, ready to run to the sound before Francis stopped him, his head shaking. "Miss Anya's having the baby. We can't be bothered..." He mumbled sleepily.

Gilbert frowned, "B-But..." He trailed off and sat back onto the bed next to Francis. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and Arthur was standing in front of him.

He weakly smiled, looking as if he could faint. "I-Its a boy-" Was a the 12 year-old could say before Gilbert and Francis both almost knocked him down, rushing to Anya's room. They both stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the new born baby in Anya's arms.

Anya blinked and smiled up at the two of them, "Its okay, come here..." She weakly smiled. "Come meet your new little bruder."

Gilbert walked forward, Francis following him slowly. He smiled, "Can I hold him?" He asked, staring down at his little brother.

She nodded, "Just be careful..." She smiled, handing the small infant to him.

He smiled, holding the baby as his mother taught him to. He looked back up at Anya, "Whats his name?"

She grinned, "I was hoping you two could help me with that part."

**_-TBC _**

**Author's Note:** _Guess what? XD I revised this chapter too... Not as many mistakes, but I just wanted to skim through. I have ALOT of new ideas, and when I started this I didn't... The next chapter, I think I'll tell u what pairings will be included and what countries are former countries or normal nations. _


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hi! I'm planning to do a lot more chapter of this story, so I wanted to get a few things out there so its not very confusing. As many know, this takes place after World War Three, where many countries no longer exist and people are born with birth marks saying which country they belong under. **

**When I started this story, I had no idea which countries would be ex-nations and which wouldn't... BUT mai lovely friends on Chatzy helped me figure out pairings, ex-nations and normal nations. :D **

**Pairings:  
**

**SwitzHun ( FER MAI BUDDY CONNER! )  
**

**PruIta/ItaGreen  
**

**Germano/RomaBel  
**

**SpaFra ( cuz I ship it, got a problem? )****  
**

**S. KoreaxChina ( Cuz mai friend Glori who recomended it )  
**

**Fem!CanaPan ( SO CUTE! )  
**

**RusAmer ( For mai friend Glori whom is my Amerika )  
**

**UkAus ( Cuz England ain't no uke. )  
**

**Those are all the pairings I can think of so far! ****  
**

**Nation Sorting:****  
**

**Russia was given the most Northern parts of Europe and Asia.  
**

**Germany was given central and east Europe, plus a little bit of western Asia.  
**

**China was given the rest of Asia, except for Japan which became a isolated country.  
**

**Britain, or its new name, Britannia was given The U.S.A. , Australia and France. XD  
**

**Canada became a neutral territory for which all people can find refuge.  
**

**South American Countries were eventually too weak to fend off Mexico, which took them over and separated them into territories.  
**

**The Nordic Countries of Denmark (that includes Greenland), Norway, Finland, Iceland and Sweden joined to make one land. Complicated, so I'll just explain laterz.  
**

**Okay, Ima post this as a NON CHAPTER! Its just for if you want a little before-hand knowledge before we continue the story.  
**

**If you want any certain countries or pairings to be in this, just ask. Okay?  
**


	5. Christmas Eve

"Gilbert! Miss Anya says you need to hurry up and get out of the shower!" Arthur called from downstairs, putting a coat on his younger brother, Alfred.

Turning the water off, he called back down. "Okay!" Wrapping a towel around himself, he scampered out of the bathroom and to his room. Quickly getting dressed, he ran down the stairs to greet everyone.

Alfred and Arthur were getting ready to go for a walk to the park, Francis was watching little Ludwig in the living room and Anya was making lunch. He walked over to Francis, "Hey." He smiled at him younger brother who smiled back, bright blue eyes shining. Little Ludwig ended up nothing like he expected...

Ludwig immediately grabbed onto Gilbert's arm, "I wanna go outside!" He complained. He was only 3 now, but was already a handful...

He smiles, "Okay~ Francis, wanna go with us?" he asked, grabbing he and Luddy's coat.

Francis smiled, "Sure. We can take the horses for a walk!" He piped up, running to their room to grab a coat for himself. He came back down shortly after, "Ready!"

Gilbert nodded, helping Lidwig to get his coat on. All three walked out into the backyard, heading towards the stables. Since Ludwig came, Anya had gotten another horse. It was small and still young, but Luddy was already attached to it.

Ludwig grumbled, "Stupid snow..." He mumbled, kicking a small sheet of snow off his shoe. "its boring and-and has no colour!" He complained.

Gilbert and Francis both laughed, "Is that a bad thing? Isn't Gilbert's hair boring and have no colour?" Francis asked, getting a rough nudge in the shoulder from Gilbert.

Ludwig shook his head quickly, "N-No! Cuz brother's hair is soft!" He grinned.

Francis and Gilbert just looked at each other, grinning. Gilbert smiled and leaned down, hugging his younger brother tightly, "So cute!"

Luddy whined, trying to pull away, "I-I'm not cwute!" He pouted.

Gilbert just laughed more, "Yes, you are! You're my cute little bruder~" He said, holding onto Ludwig's hand and walking up to the horses. Francis followed, a big grin on his face.

Ludwig scurried over and hugged the smaller, chocolate-brown horse. He smiled, petting the horse's mane. After Gilbert and Francis grabbed their horses, they walked off towards the trees. They talked about random stuff while they walked. Playing in the snow, Gilbert and Francis raced their horses in the clearing, and then they tied the horses up to a tree and played in the thick snow. It wasn't long until they realized the sun had shifted to the center of the blue sky.

Standing back up and brushing loose snow of himself, he sighed. "Its time to get back home..." He mumbled, walking back to where the horses were tied to a tree.

Francis nodded, helping Luddy to stand up. "Oui... Your mother is probably wondering where we are." He said, following Ludwig and Gilbert to the horses.

Francis took the lead, followed by Ludwig and Gilbert in the back. He stared absently around the forest, his eyes taking in every detail. _Tommorow's Christmas... _The little thought of Christmas made him smile... It meant his birthday was only a month or so away. It didn't take long for him to realize that Francis and Ludwig had already gotten far ahead of him, but he didn't mind. He liked the quietness... It let him think.

Because of the quietness, it was easy to hear the sound of cracking twigs as things moved around the dense woods, first sounding like an animal but soon becoming to loud to be an animal. He stopped in his tracks, holding tightly to his horse's reigns. Realizing the sound was coming from behind him, he swung his head around just in time to see a man tackle him to the ground, covering his mouth with a dampened rag. he tried to scream, but the screams were muffled and quiet. The bird that would be usually flying around his head was pecking at the man. His horse, Wilka, neighed and ran off back to the house. Suddenly, a second man appeared... And that when everything became a blurr.

**xXxXIGotGilbertKidnappedXxXx **

The next thing Gilbert knew, he was in a cage. His eyes blindfolded and his arms tied behind his back. His first instinct was to panic, but he knew he couldn't. It'd just make things worse... He took a deep breath and only then realized there were voices all around him. Most were whispering, but one voice stood out. It was a loud, female voice... Calling out prices and numbers.

And then, the female voice suddenly got a serious. He strained to hear her. "And now, our final auction of the night! He's an albino and a former nation!" He felt hands at the back of his head, and suddenly the blindfold fell from his face.

He stared wide-eyed at the people in front of him. All staring at him from outside the cage... Most quickly whispering something to the person beside them. He backed up slightly, only to hit the back of the cage.

The woman, tall with long auburn hair, smiled and continued to speak. "This lovely specimen right here is a rare little thing. A Prussian albino! Haven't seen anything quite like him since the war twenty years ago. Now, shall we start the bidding at 74,876 euros?"

And then the calling out of numbers and prices were happening once again... And Gilbert never took his eyes away from the audience that was doing the calling out. Thats when a voice rang out above the rest.

A tall, blond man with grey eyes stepped forward with a paddle that had the number 74 raised high. He smiled and spoke clearly, "74,846,229."

many gasps from the rest of the audience came as the room soon became silent once more. The woman in front of Gilbert looked as if she'd faint as she finally spoke.

"Well, I think we have our winner!" She smiled. "Sold! To the man in the tan coat." And with that, the cage Gilbert was in, suddenly opened. He stared around at everyone before hesitantly stepping out.

He stepped back quickly when a man came and tried to grab him. He glared at the man, "Go away." He growled. smacking the man's arm away.

the man just stared at him for a second before grabbing Gilbert's arm again, this time with more force. He smirked, "No. We need to get you into your new collar." He almost purred.

His crimson eyes widened, "Fuck no! Let go." He growled, trying to get out of the man's grip, but to no avail. The man just grabbed his neck and pulled him off the stage.

Once off stage, he was thrown roughly on the ground. The man who held onto his arm smirked, "You're not the cute..." he growled out, his grip tightening. "Now, lets get that collar..." He said, looking towards a wall with different types of collars and ropes.

Gilbert shook his head, "How about no?!" He growled, but either way, the man just grinned and put a little black collar around his neck. He squeaked in surprise as he was pulled back onto his feet and thrown into yet another cage. The man, still holding onto Gilbert, injected something into him. Gilbert bit down on the man's arm before growling and feeling a little dizzy. He slumped against the cage wall. "Dammit... this is ridiculous." he mumbled.

Not much time passed before the man with blond hair and grey eyes walked over to the cage Gilbert was now in. He had a leash in his hands and was smiling, "You'll make a great gift for my son~" He chuckled darkly, slipping the leash around his collar. Gilbert didn't protest, whatever the man had inject him with made sure of that...

He opened the cage door and let Gilbert out towards the parking lot. A long black car was waiting for them. the man spoke throughout the car-ride, saying his name was- actually, Gilbert was even sure if he had said his name. Frankly, he wasn't paying attention. He felt dizzy, and he could help but think of Ludwig and Anya... _I wonder if they're okay... _He sighed and soon drifted off.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx **

Gilbert's crimson eyes fluttered open as he was nudged awake. The man whom bought him smiled, "We're here." He said, opening the door and walking out of the car. He tugged on Gilbert's leash.

He sighed, "Finally..." He mumbled and stepped out of the car as well. His eyes widened at the sight of the house in front of him. It was huge! As big as his house, really... but wow! It was huge! _Okay, Gilbert, calm down. _he thought to himself. He felt another tug on his leash and followed the man into the house.

The man, despite smiling, seemed almost cold when he spoke. "Now, the bedroom is down the hall, first door on your right." He said before unclipping Gilbert's leash, "Oh, and there's no point in running so don't try. My children will be home soon, so be a dear and wait for them in the bedroom." He said, walking off.

Gilbert slowly nodded, walking off and towards the room the man had told him to. _He has children? Wonder what they're like... _He thought as he opened the door. He blinked and stared around the room, taking in every detail. The walls were a sky-blue, with large flowers-maybe sunflowers?- on them. There was a large king-sized bed beside one wall with a window and a dresser on its other side. There were two doors leading off of it, one was the bathroom and the other was a closet. He walked closer to the bed and sat down, taking a deep breath. "Wow. Impressive room!" He snickered.

It didn't take long until he could hear a loud bang followed by a female voice calling "We're home!" He sat up straight and his crimson eyes looked towards the bedroom door. After a few seconds of not hearing anything, he relaxed. _Maybe they went to get food...? _He thought, sighing. He lied back down and closed his eyes.

A few moments passed, and he reopened his eyes, seeing bright violet eyes staring into his dark, crimson ones. He tensed. _When the hell did someone come in here?! _

The violet-eyed boy blinked and backed up, "Oh, Прости... I didn't mean to stare so closely..." He mumbled.

Gilbert forced a smile and shook his head, "Its cool, I don't mind." He lied.

He faintly smiled at that, "So, I can stare at me when I want?" He asked eagerly before violet eyes widened, "Hor rude of me! I have yet to introduce myself, да? Well, my name is Ivan. And you are Gilbert, correct?"

He nodded, "Ja... Thats my name. And, as much as I don't mind it, I'd rather you not stare at me." he mumbled, sitting up straight.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay~ I don't want to make my new pet uncomfortable." He said, making Gilbert's eyes widen.

"Woah woah woah... Pet?! Who said I was someone's pet?!" He growled.

Ivan blinked, "Papa did... Thats why he bought you, да?" He asked, a little confused now.

He pouted, "Yeah... I'm still confused on that whole thing." He admitted, sighing. "But still... I don't like being called a pet!"

The violet-eyed boy smiled, "Then... Can I call you a friend?" he asked suddenly.

Fear and happiness both flickered in his eyes before he smiled and answered, "Well, its a hell of a lot better than Pet!" he chuckled.

Ivan nodded, "Okay, then lets be friends!"

_**End~ **_

**Author's Note: :'D I would've made this two chapters, but then I couldn't stop writing~ WELP! See y'all next chapter! Fact: Gilbert's 9 in this chapter. Next one I'll skip to 12. **


End file.
